Azwel
. |series = Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time |villain = yes |type = Leader |affiliation = Aval Organization (formerly; defected) Himself |homeworld = Earth (Soulcalibur VI Timeline) |firstepisode = Aval Organization ~A.D. 1584~ |lastepisode = TBA |numberofepisodes = TBA |cast = Taliesin Jaffe (English) }} 1= on the brink of death abandon their sense of reason for despair or hope! It is like the sweetest method to me! I could never grow tired of the human race!|Azwel|Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time}} |-| 2= is a character from the Soul series fighting games, originating from the rebooted timeline of Soulcalibur VI. He appears in Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time as one of the main antagonists. History :Main article: w:c:soulcalibur:Azwel#Biography A mysterious, highly intelligent, self-proclaimed anthropologist and philosopher from the Holy Roman Empire. Azwel wields a pair of gauntlets, one that utilizes a fragment of the demonic sword Soul Edge, and another that utilizes a fragment of the holy sword Soul Calibur. These gauntlets allow him to harness both swords' energies in order to create physical manifestations of the various weapons and fighting styles they have experienced. Fascinated by the effects of the Evil Seed which caused humans to become Malfested, transforming them into beings with enhanced abilities, Azwel has set a grand, insane plan into motion in the hopes of recreating this phenomenon, but under his own terms. His goal is to use his "Ultimate Seed" in order to evolve humanity, believing that it is the next step in the road towards evolution. Personality Azwel is, at best, a well-recognized genius who possesses mannerisms of a playwright. But, he is also flamboyant, insufferable, and pompous at worst. His defining trait is his dedicated love for the human race. However, for all his claims to "save" humanity, Azwel in truth, is a maniacal sadist who delights in psychologically and emotionally torturing his opponents, especially through his experiments. His prejudiced views of the Malfested is somewhat warped and more of out of spectacle than of morality. This does not, however, mitigate the justification of his actions in that he's no different than any other Malfested. Azwel is also cunning and manipulative, as shown when he forces Grøh to fight Curtis after turning the latter into a Malfested, and even luring Raphael to the Soul Edge on purpose knowing that those insane enough to pursue it will succeed in obtaining Soul Edge and end up becoming a slave to the evil blade. Powers and Abilities Weakness Weapons *Palindrome - Chaos & Order (Bipolar wave amplifying gauntlets) Gallery File:AZWEL.jpeg|Official artwork from Soulcalibur VI Azwel portrait.jpg|Character portrait in the game's story mode. sc6_azwel.jpg Behind the scenes Portrayal Awzel is voiced by |江原 正士|Ebara Masashi}}, who would later voice in . In the English dub, he is voiced by Taliesin Jaffe, who also voiced the character in Soulcalibur VI. Notes *Personality-wise, Azwel serves as the Soulcalibur counterpart for /Kamen Rider Genm. Kuroto is best known for his over-the-top god complex, while Azwel is a dark messiah known for his twisted love for humans. They are also prone to laugh in a maniacal fit. *Azwel serves as a foil to as they are set to be antagonists of the second season of Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time: **Azwel is considered as a messianic figure dedicated to protect humanity. Whereas Oma Zi-O ruled the world with an iron fist. *In the game, Azwel is infamous for having the most longest win quotes in series history, most of which are accompanied with a mad laughter. (see above) The second lines are not included in the subtitles. When playing as him in Arcade mode, the entire dialogue is skipped into the next battle. The whole dialogue can be heard by either finishing Arcade Mode or after the end of a VS Mode battle. *In Soulcalibur VI, Azwel served as the final boss for Grøh's character episode and the main antagonist of the the game's Libra of Souls storyline. External links *Azwel in Soulcalibur Wiki for the overall character overview. Category:Taki Gaiden Characters Category:Characters